


Commiseration Hour

by KasmiAnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasmiAnn/pseuds/KasmiAnn
Summary: Draco walks into a pub and finds none other than Ron Weasley.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: A Slytherin Walks Into A Pub





	Commiseration Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Slytherin Walks into a Pub challenge on Facebook's Draco's Den group. Prompt was Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley. All mistakes are my own and I own nothing!

Draco Malfoy needed a drink. Life was, in a word, hectic and he just needed a few quiet minutes to himself to unwind.

He collapsed onto a stool up at the bar and signaled the barkeep. “Double firewhiskey, and a pint of your tap.” He laid his head down on his crossed arms on top of the bar and let his eyes close while he waited for his drink.

“Geez Malfoy. You look like shite.” A voice said to his left. Draco lifted his head a fraction and glanced at the voice. 

“Weasel.” He grunted. “You don’t look much better.” Ron Weasley sat next to him, a handful of empty shot glasses in front of him. His clothes were rumpled, which wasn’t a new thing, but his face looked like how Draco felt. He had dark bags under his eyes which looked dull, his face was scruffy and due for a shave and he just looked old. 

Ron snorted and lifted his drink to his mouth. “Life with an infant. Does wonders on a person.” He gulped down the rest of his drink and asked for another as the barkeep handed Draco his order. 

Draco nodded. “That’s right, I read about that in the Prophet. Congratulations.” He lifted his shot towards Ron and drank it down quickly. He signaled the barkeep again. “Keep them coming.”

“You had one right before we did, right?” Ron asked. 

Draco turned towards him and nodded in acknowledgment. “Scorpius is about 9 months old now. Bloody cute; hates sleeping.” 

Ron laughed. “Has he started getting teeth yet? Rose is “teething” as Hermione calls it and Merlin, she is crabbier than a kneazle stuck in a handbag.” 

“Why would a kneazle be in a handbag?” Draco asked confused. 

Ron laughed harder in response and shrugged his shoulders. 

The barkeep placed a few more shot glasses in front of the men and nodded his head at Ron. “Is Mr. Potter going to join you tonight Mr. Weasley?”

Ron snorted as he reached for his shot. “Nope. My sister has him on a short leash lately.”

“They have a young one too, right?” Draco asked as the barkeep walked away. 

“Harry and Ginny have two young ones now. The youngest is Rosie’s age. Apparently, James, the oldest, is becoming quite a handful now that he’s walking so Harry has to go straight home to help out. Poor bastard.” Ron grinned as Draco’s eyes grew wide.

“Two young ones? Bloody hell, I can’t imagine that.” Draco took a sip of his pint glass and swallowed before continuing. “This pregnancy was pretty hard on Astoria, I don’t think we will be having another.”

Ron nodded. “Hermione was pretty sick with Rose but I’m hoping she will still want another at some point. I grew up in a big family, I can’t imagine my Rosie being an only child.” Ron shuddered at the idea.

Instinctively, Draco reached over and punched Ron on the arm. “Hey, I was an only child. I turned out fine.”

Ron looked at him warily and grunted. “Right. The whole “being a death eater” thing excluded.”

Draco wiped his hand over his face. “Bollocks, I forgot about that.” He drained his pint glass in one big gulp and quickly chased it with a shot. 

Next to him, Ron laughed loudly as he threw his head back and sloshed his drink on the bar.

Draco smirked at him and shrugged his shoulders. “Lack of sleep, mate. It’s killing me.”

Ron raised his final glass towards Draco and replied: “Well, here’s to getting sleep soon.” 

Draco raised his empty glass and clinked it against Ron’s. “To sleep!”

Ron drained his shot and stood with a slight wobble. “I have to get home. Hermione will hex me into next week if I’m late again.”

Draco nodded closing one eye as he stared at his empty glass and contemplated ordering another one. 

As Ron moved behind Draco’s chair towards the door, he placed a hand on Draco’s shoulder and said “Harry and I usually meet here every Friday at 5:15. Well, when Ginny lets him. You should join us.”

Draco blinked at him a few times before smiling. “I think I will. See you next week.”

Ron clapped his hand on his shoulder again and turned to leave with a grin. “See you next week mate.”

Draco shook his head as he watched the redhead walk out the door. Who would have thought he’d be commiserating with the Weasel and “The Chosen One” over anything? Merlin’s beard how things had changed!


End file.
